In general, preparation of ice cream involves mixing of desired edible ingredients for forming a mixture, adding gas/air into the mixture (sometimes a by-product of the mixing itself) in order to soften the texture of the mixture and cooling of the mixture.
At present, the majority of ice creams are produced in an industrial process. In this process, ice cream is produced in large volumes and then separated into packages of various sizes and shipped and sold as such to the end users.
There are also known machines for domestic preparation of ice cream, allowing the user to prepare ice cream from a mixture of edible ingredients of his liking.
In principle, in such domestic ice cream machines, the user prepares a mix made of ingredients selected by him and introduces the mix into the machine which then cools the mix while mixing. Some machines have a built-in cooling arrangement while others only perform mixing, wherein the user is required to transfer the mix, or the machine itself, into the freezer (or any other cooling chamber).